


Good Genes

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun is not equally kind to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Genes

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: tan/sunburn

Jim glared at him.

‘How do you do this?’

‘Do what?’ Seb arched his eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what James was talking about.

‘This,’ Jim pinched Sebastian’s thigh, ‘You never get sunburned, you, you just tan instantly.’

The blond laughed and continued delicately rubbing aloe vera into Jim’s reddened back.

‘It’s genes, James,’ he shook his head, moving his hands up to the other man’s neck, ‘My father has the same. You’re like my mother, though,’ he added, ‘Pale skin with a sunburn tendency.’

‘So unfair,’ Jim mumbled, giving Seb another pinch, ‘So very, very unfair. Just look at you, you’re already looking like, like an Australian surfer.’

Sebastian barked with laughter.

‘An Australian surfer? Really?’

‘Yeah. You shouldn’t be surprised, really,’ James swung his leg, ‘With your blonde hair and blue eyes and these ridiculously white teeth-’ Seb giggled. James slapped his thigh. ‘Don’t laugh at me, Sebastian.’

‘I’m not laughing at you, Jim,’ the blond wiped his hands, ‘But you’re so cute when you’re jealous.’

‘I’m not jealous,’ Jim folded his arms on his chest, ‘Not of something so, so stupid and trival.’

‘Yes, you areee,’ the blond cooed, stroking James’ hair.

‘Yeah, well,’ pouting, Jim glanced at him over his shoulder, ‘we’ll see who’s going to be the jealous one when your face will get all wrinkled from the sun like a dried plum.’


End file.
